


A Shower at Dawn

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Let Byleth Say Fuck, Let Claude Say Fuck, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: It felt good to be back in Derdriu.  More and more, he found himself in the Riegan-Eisner estate, only returning to Almyra when a specific problem required him.  Thankfully, most things could be handled remotely, confirming his hunch that making Derdriu the permanent capital for the unified countries wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  Derdriu was home.  It hadn’t always been, but it was now.Or maybe home was wherever Byleth was.  That was a strong possibility.The glass shower door slid open, and a second person joined behind him.  He knew who it was, of course, even before she slipped her arms between his and pressed her body flush against his back, fingers locking loosely against his navel.  Grinning, Claude chuckled.  “Good morning.”
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Shower at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madampringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/gifts).



> Well hey there! Been a while since I've posted anything. I was minding my own business when Madampringle asked on Discord, "So when am I going to get Claudeleth shower handjob food?" So of course I had to oblige. C;

_A Shower at Dawn_

A Fire Emblem: Three Houses Story

  
  


A knob squeaked, metal pipes groaned behind smooth stone walls, and the nozzle sputtered momentarily as it filled before the shower burst into life, vaporizing against the cool stone in a mist of steam. Claude stretched, joints cracking. His bed clothes fell to the floor in a heap as he stepped nude into the air, mind still glazed over from the slumber he only just interrupted. Testing the temperature with a hand, he entered the stream, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort, thoughts trudging through the sleep-tinged syrup of his brain toward a more awakened clarity.

Claude hated the winter moons. While Derdriu didn’t host snow all that often, its winters still froze him to his core, his bones forever acclimated to Almyra’s warmer climate. He expected quite a few complaints from the Almyran council on just that subject later that day, in fact. The unification conferences thus far had been smooth—relatively speaking, of course—but the previous summit met in the East, so he anticipated grumbling about the cold. Byleth would humor them in that dry, amused way Claude so adored, but ultimately, the Roundtable would continue despite the weather.

It felt good to be back in Derdriu. More and more, he found himself in the Riegan-Eisner estate, only returning to Almyra when a specific problem required him. Thankfully, most things could be handled remotely, confirming his hunch that making Derdriu the permanent capital for the unified countries wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Derdriu was home. It hadn’t always been, but it was now.

Or maybe home was wherever Byleth was. That was a strong possibility.

The glass shower door slid open, and a second person joined behind him. He knew who it was, of course, even before she slipped her arms between his and pressed her body flush against his back, fingers locking loosely against his navel. Grinning, Claude chuckled. “Good morning.”

“‘Morning,” Byleth said through a yawn, settling her cheek against his shoulder. “You’re up early.”

He made an assenting noise, pooling water in his cupped hands before splashing his face. “I figured the King shouldn’t be tardy to his own meeting,” he said. Brushing his fingers against hers, he turned his head over his shoulder to peek at her. “You sleep all right?”

“Better than I have in the past two weeks,” she said, squeezing his middle.

“Aw, Teach. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you missed me,” he said cheekily, fingers tracing up her forearm.

“I know. It’s almost like we’re married or something,” she countered, equally sassy. Pausing for a beat, she unwove her fingers, one hand sliding up against his chest and the other downward toward his hip, tightening her embrace. “I did miss you,” she said quietly, her voice barely registering above the drone of the shower.

Eyebrows tipping upward, Claude eclipsed the hand on his chest with his own, giving it a squeeze. “I missed you too, By. You know I hate leaving.”

“I know,” she sighed, as if dismissing a reoccurring discussion. “It doesn’t make our bed less lonely.”

He nodded, thumb swirling a few comforting circles against the back of her palm. “Hopefully you can come with me next time. Maman and Baba missed seeing you.”

“I hope you sent them my love,” said Byleth, fingernails gently scritching his chest hair.

“I’d rather send _me_ your love,” Claude teased, bringing her hand to his lips and smooching the backs of her fingers.

Byleth chuckled deep in her throat behind him. “Is that so?” she asked, hand at his hip slipping down his pelvis.

“Always,” he said, pecking a few more affections into the heel of her palm.

She chuckled again, a low and sultry hum as she combed through his pubic hair. “I guess I can spare some for you.”

Claude inhaled sharply as she ran a finger from the base of his cock to the tip, letting out his held breath as half sigh, half groan. _Gods_ , he’d missed her touch. He arrived home so late the night prior that it was all he could do to collapse in the bed beside her, just barely registering her pulling him in as the little spoon before slipping into slumber. So he was none too surprised that a situation such as this arose, and he was glad of it. Byleth never teased after they’d been separated for long, fingers curling around him and dragging lazy, purposeful strokes that had him solid in her palm in a matter of minutes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Claude whispered, leaning his forearm against the front shower wall and arching slightly forward. Byleth followed his movement, and he suddenly appreciated the way her breasts squashed against his back, the way her pelvis pressed against his ass. Resting his forehead against his arm on the wall, he moaned deeper, his voice echoing off the shower walls.

“You’re always so articulate,” she teased, stroking foreskin over his head in a delicious glide that made him shiver.

“I’ve suddenly— _nnn_ —forgotten the purpose of this shower,” he huffed, a dizzying haze of pleasure growing in his brain.

“You mean this isn’t it?” said Byleth, hesitating her motions just long enough to taunt before continuing.

“Fuck, it is now,” he said, writhing a bit under her touch. “About to be more if you keep this up.”

“Nn, I don’t think so,” she said, grinding his tip in her palm. “I’m having too much fun.”

He couldn’t argue with that, especially not when her spare hand pinched his nipple, and his whole body responded, his shoulders rolling back as his muscles tightened. “You don’t w— _mmn_ —want anything?”

“Oh, I do,” she said, circling his areola. She slipped back down his shaft, her palm opening to scoop his balls for a squeeze. “You’ll repay me soon enough. For now, be a good boy and shut up.”

“ _Yes, Professor,_ ” he breathed, receiving another nipple pinch for that. He knew that response, common from her other former students but uniquely foreign to him, if moaned submissively, lit a fire in her like nothing else, and as expected, she surged forward against his back, practically pinning him to the shower wall. All precepts of teasing vanishing, her ministrations quickened to a lustier pace, ripping groans from his throat that resonated in his bones. Briefly, her hand on his chest slid away, the reason quickly answered when she drizzled a healthy portion of liquified soap on him and worked up a thick lather. The extra bit of lubrication helped immensely, his toes cracking as they curled in response to the sumptuous stroking.

Ears ringing, he panted, breath raspy and quickened. He knew going dry while he was away was a bad idea. It wasn’t as if Byleth asked him to; on the contrary, she encouraged him to think of her with his dick in his hand while he was away. However, it was only two weeks, he told himself, so he waited it out, even when he ached for relief. Now, nearing his limit but yearning for more, he wished he hadn’t been so chaste.

As if sensing this, Byleth hummed behind him, leaning in to comment in his ear. “My my, so close already, Khalid? You really did miss me.”

“Yeah, well,” Claude huffed, grin audible, “I always was an overachiever.”

“Hmm, that you were,” she said. Pressing the pads of her fingers against his chest, she guided him back against her, and his jaw fell open with a moan as she let the hand fall to fondle his balls with more purpose. Her teeth found his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth to nip as he swore in near-reverence. Slick, soapy strokes rose over the din of the shower, accentuated by his shuddered breathing. In that moment, Claude was an instrument of pure desire, and Byleth knew just how to play him.

“Fuck, fuck, By, _fuck_ ,” he cried, bordering on incoherent. Understanding, she quickened the tempo, his body drawing taut against her. A measure more, and he hit the crescendo, quaking in a sinful symphony of ecstasy, his voice reverberating off the walls in chorus with the climax that streamed over Byleth’s hands in thick rivulets. His brain seared in the upheaval, nothing left but wanton bliss, and Byleth milked every second until the flow ebbed away. Limp and boneless, Claude sank into her, grateful for the way she giggled and held him on his feet. He grinned weakly as she dotted kisses on his neck, her lips cool against his flushed skin.

“Awake now?” she said, smirk audible in her tone.

“ _Nn-mmm_ , yep, that’ll do it,” Claude sighed with a post-climax shiver. “Now tell me how I’m repaying you.”

Byleth hummed mischievously, smooching his neck again. “It’s been a while since I’ve sat on my throne, and I’ve rather missed it,” she said, fingers ghosting against his lips.

“Oh _fuck yeah_ ,” he said, giving a teasing lick to one of her fingers. “I’ve missed that, too.”

“Then let’s get cleaned up and have a seat,” she said with a final kiss to his neck.

Cleaning took longer than he anticipated. Byleth insisted she scrub him head to toe, a gentle form of aftercare that he relished with deep, contented sighs. As her fingers massaged shampoo on his scalp in sweeping whorls, he melted completely, crooning happily for the attention. Her touch was a salve for his weary mind, so full of political mumbo-jumbo and endless litigation, something he couldn’t escape in the past two weeks. He was more than eager to return the favor when she relinquished the washcloth, delighting in the way her body slumped in relaxation as he caressed her back. He paid particular attention to her breasts, naturally, accepting her lips’ entreaty as he soaped each one with thorough scrutiny. By the time he’d finished and they’d both toweled dry, she practically hauled him by the arm into the bedroom.

“Your throne awaits, my love,” Claude said with an impish grin, lying on his back against the silken sheets, damp patches of his skin sticking as he scooted toward the pillows.

“And what a lovely throne it is,” said Byleth, straddling his chest. “So good of you to prepare it for me.”

He flashed his teeth, chuckling conspiratorially. “Almost as lovely as the woman sitting upon it,” he said, scooping his arms under her thighs as she shifted into position.

“You flatter me, my k— _ah!_ ”

The long slide of his tongue against her ended the conversation. Byleth twitched above him as he sampled again, and Claude felt a smug sense of satisfaction for silencing her. Slowly, he laved his tongue from the base of her entrance up to her clit, teasingly flicking it once just to make her shudder and sigh. Content with her surrender, he dove in, burying his face in her and digging his tongue inside. Thick, sloppy laps made sinful noises in the stillness of the room, harmonising with Byleth’s breathy moans. Her thighs, still radiating heat from the shower, pressed against his ears, and he hugged them a bit tighter.

“ _Mm_ , fuck,” she sighed, leaning against the headboard for support. “ _Fuck_ , I’ve missed you, Khal.”

Moaning in response, he dutifully feasted upon her, his head bobbing with each lick.

“ _Ahhn_ , fuck yes,” Byleth groaned. “Eat it up, babe…”

He loved how expressive she was during sex. Byleth never shied away from dirty talk, probably because she knew how much it egged him on and made him work that much harder to get more of it. The contrast to her taciturn demeanor when they first met never ceased to delight him, especially when he had his head burrowed into her thighs and the taste and scent of her overpowering his senses. Eyebrows furrowing in concentration, he drew her labia into his mouth, rolling them between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and she swore again.

“ _Nnn_ ...so good…” she whispered, high and whiny in her throat, her desperation all the more apparent as she parted his damp hair with her fingers and gripped tightly. “Mmf, Khal...fuck, _yes_ , there…!”

Obliging, Claude flicked his tongue against her clit, falling into a steady rhythm that made her legs tremble on either side of him. Not yet, though...he wanted to enjoy himself for at least a little bit longer. If Byleth protested his slower pace, she didn’t voice it, nothing but sensual mewls and cries for more echoing in his ears. Her hips rocked gently forward, mashing her vulva against his tongue, and he pressed harder with each pass to give her the friction she craved.

“ _Ahn_ , Khalid, fuck, mmnn!”

His fingernails dug into her thighs, lips firmly locked around her vulva, her essence drooling down his chin. Nothing else mattered right now. Nothing but Byleth’s wails of ecstasy, nothing but eating her like it was his last meal. He sped up, bathing her clit in frenetic lust, spurred onward by her ravenous swearing and heady breathing. She wanted it, and even though he wanted to prolong her pleasure, he couldn’t refuse her need for release. Briefly, he paused to shift his arm underneath her, sliding two fingers inside her and crooking them against the ridge on her front wall.

“ _Shit_ ,” Byleth swore, moaning deep and sensuous. “Almost, _fuck_ , almost, _almost_ ,” she said, voice rising in pitch. He suctioned on her clit, tongue flailing hard against it, his fingers rubbing inside her as she gyrated into his mouth. “Almo— _fuck_ — _shit_ —mmm, Khal, I’m coming, _I’m_ —!’

Head whipping back as the moment took her, she moaned in rapture as her body trembled violently. Claude groaned in his throat, the sounds of her orgasm and the pulsing of her clit against his tongue making his dick throb with arousal. Her sweet cum drizzled over his knuckles, her insides clenching rhythmically around his fingers as he worked his hand into her, massaging her g spot with frenzied abandon. As her keening gradually subsided, he slowed his pace, easing her down from the high of climax until she sighed with bliss. Removing his fingers, he dipped his tongue inside her, gently lapping up more of her and occasionally brushing against her clit just to make her twitch and titter above him. She indulged this for the space of a minute before lifting off his face and resettling on the bed beside him. As she tucked into his side and laid her head against his chest, he wiped his chin on the back of his palm and gave her a wink as he popped his soiled fingers in his mouth, making a show of cleaning them just to get a giggle out of her.

They lied in silence for a while after that, Byleth nuzzling her forehead against his chin and Claude combing his fingers in her hair, grinning softly. The skin contact felt good, a soothing, gentle reminder of their affection for one another, and Claude hummed contentedly when she pressed a few kisses to his jawline.

“Petition to skip today’s meetings and stay in bed to fuck each other brainless?” Byleth said suddenly, breaking the post-sex serenity.

Claude snorted, laughing lightly as he gave her a squeeze. “I don’t know who’d be more pissed about that, the envoy from Almyra or Prime Minister Gloucester.”

“I can handle Lorenz if you can handle your council,” she suggested, lazily drawing circles in his chest hair.

He considered it with a theatrical frown, his hand gripping his chin. “...We could always say we’re sick. I’ve got a few poisons in the nightstand that could make it look convincing.”

“That sounds like a recipe for disaster,” Byleth said with a laugh.

“We’d take the antidote after they left, it’d be fine,” he said, grinning mischievously.

She considered it, mimicking his earlier theatrics. “...Promise the symptoms aren’t too bad?”

Claude laughed, long and loud, shifting to his side to pull her tightly against him. “I love you so much,” he said, lips smashed against her forehead.

Giggling, Byleth snuggled into his neck. “I love you, too. With everything I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakudoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakudoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Claudeleth Server](https://discord.gg/Y3vrRT3)


End file.
